The present invention relates to glasses with a nose pad assembly and, more particularly, to glasses including a nose pad assembly having an adjustable nose pad.
Glasses can correct eyesight or shield eyes of users from sunlight, wind, and sand. Glasses generally include a frame, at least one lens, and two temples pivotably connected to two ends of the frame, respectively. The lens is forcibly inserted into a groove of the frame while using the elasticity of the frame to prevent the lens from falling from the groove. However, the lens unit could break due to its fragility during assembly and detachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,555 discloses a framework of combination of spectacle frames with lenses. The framework includes a spectacle frame including an upper arm and joining together with a nosepiece. A hole seat is formed between a hemline of the upper arm and the nosepiece. A wedge hole is formed inside the hole seat. At least one section is formed inside the wedge hole, and a first wide portion, a first narrow portion, and a second wide portion are formed from top to bottom in sequence. A gibbous wedge is connected to the top end of nosepiece. A width of the gibbous wedge is smaller than the first wide portion of the wedge hole and is larger than the second wide portion and is slightly larger than the first narrow portion of the wedge hole to make the gibbous wedge to be brought into the first wide portion and then constrain the first narrow portion and, thus, locate in the second wide portion. A distance between the nosepiece and the upper arm is, thus, adjustable.
However, the gibbous wedge is apt to wear after repeated upward and downward movement in the wedge hole. As a result, the gibbous wedge can not be retained in place. Furthermore, the whole nosepiece could fall from the spectacle frame if the diameter of the worn gibbous wedge is smaller than the wedge hole. Further, since the wedge hole is in communication with the outside, paint is apt to enter the wedge hole during a painting procedure of the spectacle frame and could adversely affect operation of the gibbous wedge or even completely hinder movement of the gibbous wedge, requiring additional attention in manufacturing and leading to an increase in the manufacturing costs.
Thus, a need exists for novel glasses that mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.